The invention relates to a device for controllable pressure relief of a weapon, comprising an explosive charge disposed in a casing, as well as a combined ignition device for deflagrative and detonative initiation of the explosive charge.
An important prerequisite in this regard, however, is that the deflagrative implementation proceeds in stable manner in terms of space and time. This results from the rates of energy dissipation in comparison with energy production, wherein different system parameters such as initiation, explosive charge properties, as well as insulation and ventilation of the explosive charge are decisive. For a specific ammunition system, a certain combination of these parameters therefore exists. One aspect of the present invention therefore is to concentrate on the required ventilation during deflagration, so that the latter can proceed in stable manner even in the case of complete insulation of the ammunition.
In the patent application DE 10 2014 004 003 B3, an ignition system is described, which allows adjustable power output of the weapon before the target is reached, in a broad range. For this purpose, the ratio between detonative and deflagrative implementation of the explosive charge is set to a desired value. This can take place by means of two ignition devices that are spaced far apart spatially, as is known from the state of the art. According to the disclosure, it is provided to dispose the two ignition devices directly next to one another. With regard to ventilation of the weapon, however, no indication of effective implementation is provided.
US 2011/0 203 475 A1 shows the aforementioned placement of two ignition locations with an ignition time point that can be selected independently for each. An air space is disposed around an inner explosive charge disposed along the central axis, which space in turn is surrounded by tubes composed of plastic or metal. In this way, the outer explosive charge can also be initiated deflagratively.
DE 10 2009 017 160 C2 relates to an ammunition having three ignition locations disposed on the central axis, which can be used to adjust not only the power of the ammunition but also the size of the fragments given off radially. One of the ignition locations brings about deflagration of the explosive charge.
In DE 100 08 914 C2, the fundamental principle of an ammunition having two ignition locations disposed on the central axis and acting in opposite directions became known. The power emitted detonatively can be adjusted within a very broad range by means of selecting the ignition time points.
One aspect of the invention is based on the task of indicating suitable ventilation for a weapon for the case of deflagrative implementation of the explosive charge, which ventilation prevents a destructive influence on the casing of the weapon.
This task is accomplished, according to the invention, in that the device for pressure relief can be triggered before or simultaneously with the initiation of the deflagrative reaction of the explosive charge, that the device for pressure relief is disposed in or directly adjacent to the ignition device, and that the means for pressure relief has at least one channel that can be opened in a controlled manner and connects the interior of the weapon with the external surroundings of the weapon.
Embodiments of the invention can be derived from the dependent claims.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.